glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Original Song - Cherry (She's So Gone)
Cherry She used to be a sweet girl Ch-ch-ch-cherry Thought she was better than the whole world She had money in her pockets Kept a case of Polly Lockets in her bedroom Cherry That's right, she was a weirdo Ch-ch-ch-cherry She was a girl that was "on-the-go" Kept marijuana in her purse Went from better to the worse She was so doomed If you met this chick, she would look at you Looking so fucked up, not knowing what to do With her hand-me-down heels and her ripped up skirts Messed up her hair, put her face in the dirt She was used and abused Asked to have sex, she refused Yeah, this girl, she was dead wrong Cherry, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Asked for dudes to give her a fix) She was so wrong (Used to be the the girl of your dreams) She was so gone (Now she's in a car doing the gangsta lean) Yeah, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Been in trouble, years five or six) She was so wrong (She was gonna be the next Halle Berry) No doubt about it (Now her face is redder than a cherry) Cause she's so gone Cherry She had her dreams deferred Ch-ch-ch-cherry Now in her eyes, her future's just a blur She applied for college, thought she had the knowledge to be a smart girl Cherry She graduated from 2nd to 12th Ch-ch-ch-cherry She didn't care about anyone but herself Used to drive in red cars, drink at the fancy old bars, thought she ran the world (Who run the world? Girls) If you met this chick, she would look at you Looking so fucked up, not knowing what to do With her hand-me-down heels and her ripped up skirts Messed up her hair, put her face in the dirt She was used and abused Asked to have sex, she refused Yeah, this girl, she was dead wrong Cherry, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Asked for dudes to give her a fix) She was so wrong (Used to be the the girl of your dreams) She was so gone (She was in a car doing the gangsta lean) Yeah, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Been in trouble, years five or six) She was so wrong (She was gonna be the next Halle Berry) No doubt about it (Now her face is redder than a cherry) Cause she's so gone Her mother didn't care about her Kicked her out, they used to argue and fight each other She bumped a couple of guys, got the flu, look at her eyes, she's ill Her daddy used to treat her good She loved him more because he would do her good Yeah, but ever since he died, she's torn apart, and she's sick of the lies She overdosed on heroin, now she's dead, it's the end of her life. Cherry, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Asked for dudes to give her a fix) She was so wrong (Used to be the the girl of your dreams) She was so gone (She was in a car doing the gangsta lean) Yeah, she was so gone (She got herself into the mix) She was so gone (Been in trouble, years five or six) She was so wrong (She was gonna be the next Halle Berry) No doubt about it (Now her face is redder than a cherry) Cause she's so gone Category:Blog posts